


Meme'gann

by Graysonsginger



Series: M'gann and the Freshmen [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: M'gann tries to impress the Outsiders while they fight the Condiment King.





	Meme'gann

**Author's Note:**

> tony-the-mage asks: "M’gann trying to be “hip and cool” and use slang to attempt to impress the freshies."

This was Vic’s fault. The hero was the one who openly mocked Condiment King on twitter. 

This was Virgil and Jaime’s fault. They were the ones bringing the latest slang and memes to the Team.

This was Bart and Cassie’s fault. They were the ones who started competing over who could get “tiktok famous” first. 

Really, this was Traci’s fault for accidentally geotagging her selfies with the team during their group hang, and Garfield’s fault to sharing the photos to tease Violet, Forager, and Tara for having to be in school while everyone else was hanging out.

Ed would take no blame for this situation, thank you, even if he did laugh when Bart shouted “YEET!” when he took one of Condiment King’s gauntlets and threw it as hard as he could.

Jaime had the bright idea to blast the condiment-cannon with one of his own cannons, resulting in an explosion of sauce that covered most of the team. Cassie looked down at her ruined shirt before looking over to Virgil and saying, 

“So I’m sitting there, barbeque sauce on my tiddies.”

Virgil doubled over with how hard he laughed at the reference. Garfield glared at his friends.

“Guys, quit fooling around!” 

Vic rolled his eyes, “Just because you got hurt by this clown doesn’t me-” He was cut off when a hot sauce bomb exploded in front of him, sending him flying backwards a good ten feet. He landed on his back with a grunt and Traci had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing too hard.

“Looks like karma’s got a kiss for yo-” Garfield started to say before a jet of mustard hurtled him to ground beside Cyborg.

“Garfield!” A familiar voice yelled, and Beast Boy looked up to see his sister running up to them.

“M‘gann? What are you doing here?” He asked as M’gann helped Vic and Gar up off the ground.

“I wanted to see my little brother.” She checked him over for damages, “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“I’m fine. Condiment King crashed our party.”

“And not the good kind of crash.” Vic added.

“Noted.” M’gann said, looking to where the rest of the team still battling Condiment King. Horrifyingly, he was winning because the teen heroes were too distracted singing some kind of Minecraft song to pay attention to the actual fight. 

Garfield was expecting M’gann to put her forehead in her hands or even at least sigh at her former team’s incompetency, but instead she let go of his arm and shifted into her Miss Martian form. She was much more cavalier these days about when and where she transformed.

“Hey Condiment King!” M’gann called, and the rest of the team paused their fighting to watch as M’gann calmly approached the villain.

He looked up at the unfamiliar hero, but was given no time to respond as Miss Martian raised her hand and said,

“Vibe check.”

Before telekinetically yeeting Condiment King across the street, his various condiment weapons tearing off his costume as he arced over the people and cars. He landed in a fountain, much to the annoyance of a few ducks who had been lounging there.

M’gann looked around at the teens staring at her, “Did I use that right?”

The team screamed in delight, throwing their hands in the air and jumping in excitement over the ridiculousness of what they just witnessed. Someone yelled, “Please tell me you got that on camera!” 

Later that week, M’gann found out from one of her students at Happy Harbor High that “Miss Martian vibe checks Condiment King” was a viral video. She forwarded it to Gar, asking if this meant she was cool now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos are nice!


End file.
